exo_cbxfandomcom-20200214-history
EXO-CBX
EXO-CBX (Hangul: 엑소-첸백시, also known as CBX or ChenBaekXi) is the first official sub-unit of South Korean boy group EXO. Formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2016, the group is composed of three EXO members: Chen, Baekhyun, and Xiumin. Their debut extended play Hey Mama! was released in October 2016. History 2016: Formation, Debut and Hey Mama! On July 29, 2016, Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin appeared in a video titled "Reservoir Idols" during EXO's concert tour Exo Planet 3 – The Exo'rdium. They then released an original soundtrack titled "For You" for the SBS television drama series Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo on August 23, 2016. As a result, it was speculated that they would form EXO's first sub-unit. This was confirmed by S.M. Entertainment on October 5.첸·백현·시우민, 엑소 첫 유닛 출격..10월 말 출격 On October 23, they performed "For You" for the first time as a unit at the 2016 Busan One Asia Festival.(BOF)'엑소 유닛' 첸백시 첫 공식무대, 2만 5천팬 홀렸다 On October 24, the unit's name was announced to be EXO-CBX (shortened from ChenBaekXi), after the first letter of the members' stage names.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO's first unit #EXO-CBX 1st mini album 'Hey Mama!' drops Oct 31, 0A On October 31, EXO-CBX released their debut extended play Hey Mama!, which contains five tracks with a variety of genres including electronic dance, R&B ballad and retro pop,(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #EXO-CBX’s 1st mini album ‘#HeyMama!’ includes 5 tracks with a variety along with the music video for the title track.#EXO-CBX release MV for "Hey Mama!" The group made their debut performance on M Countdown on November 3.엑소 첫 유닛 ‘첸백시’, 11월 3일 엠카로 첫방 On November 6, the "Reservoir Idols" video was officially released as a music video for "The One", one of the tracks from the album. Hey Mama! topped the Billboard World Albums chart and South Korean's Gaon album chart. On November 15, the group won their first music program trophy on The Show with "Hey Mama!". Later in November, EXO-CBX recorded a remake of the original soundtrack "Crush U" for the game Blade & Soul. They performed the song on November 18 at the N-Pop Showcase concert, part of the 2016 Blade & Soul world championship tournament.'N-POP' 엑소-첸백시X레드벨벳, '블소' 켜게 만드는 마성의 목소리 On December 25, "Crush U" music video was released.(영상) 엑소 첸백시의 ‘크러쉬 유’ 뮤직비디오 공개 2017: Japanese debut and Girls On March 10, 2017, it was revealed via a livestream that EXO-CBX would make their debut in Japan sometime in May.엑소 첸백시, 열도 정복 시동…5월 日 정식 데뷔 On April 1, the group was announced to be releasing their debut Japanese EP Girls on May 24, 2017.EXO-CBX JAPAN DEBUT MINI ALBUM「GIRLS」2017.5.24リリース決定!! A short music video for the EP's title track "Ka-CHING!" was released on May 1, 2017. On June 14, it was revealed that the group will be singing the theme song of SBS's animated series Running Man.(공식) 첸백시, SBS '애니메이션 런닝맨' 주제가 부른다アニメ版「ランニングマン」主題歌はEXO-CBXに決定！アイドル×アニメのコラボに“高まる期待” - ENTERTAINMENT - 韓流・韓国芸能ニュースはKstyle On September 15, it was revealed that Exo-CBX will sing an OST titled "Cry" for the Japanese drama Final Life: Even if You Disappear Tomorrow set to be officially released on November 2.(룩@재팬) 태민 일드 '파이널 라이프', 태연·엑소-CBX OST 지원사격 2018: 1st Japan Arena Tour, Blooming Days and Magic In January 2018, via an online program on LINE, they announced they have prepared for 1st Japan Arena Tour on May and June. The tour will have 8 shows with 4 cities in Japan, including: Yokohama, Fukuoka, Nagoya and Osaka.EXO-CBX 初の日本での東名阪福アリーナツアーが開催決定！ On March 8, it was confirmed that EXO-CBX will be making their Korean comeback in April.(공식입장) SM 측 "엑소 첸백시, 4월 컴백 목표로 준비 중" On March 20, it was announced that Exo-CBX will be releasing their first Japanese studio album titled Magic on May 9.EXO-CBX、日本ファースト・フル・アルバム『MAGIC』 - TOWER RECORDS ONLINE On March 24, the group released an OST called "Someone Like You" for the drama Live.(단독) "역대급 라인업" 엑소-첸백시, '라이브' OST 첫 주자 확정 On March 26, it was confirmed that Exo-CBX will be releasing their second Korean extended play on April 10 titled Blooming Days with the title track "Blooming Day".엑소 첸백시, 4월10일 컴백 확정.."아이돌 대전 화룡점정"|access-date=2018-03-26화사한 변신 예고"…엑소 첸백시, 10일 신곡 '花요일'로 컴백(공식) Discography Extended plays Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs Videography Music videos References Category:EXO Category:Bands Category:EXO-CBX